Tekio Tekio no Mi
The Tekio Tekio no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to instinctively adapt to any occurrence, making them an Adaptation Human. It was eaten by Rowan Kappa. Appearance What did the Devil Fruit look like before it was eaten? Usage The way the fruit works is that when Rowan goes through an experience, his body instantly "learns" from that experience. If the experience happens to him again, Rowan is instantly able to deal with it in the way that gives him the most benefit without even thinking. Strengths Though he was confused with the fruit's power at first, Rowan discovered during his pirate adventures the true capability of his fruit. He is able to sail through almost any natural disaster with little damage taken, and he, his ship, and his crew have not once been harmed by natural occurrences in several years. This ability also extends to attacks. Once an attack is used on Rowan, he will instantly know how to counter it, rendering all of his opponent's consequent attacks of the same nature ineffective. This can be especially devastating for opponents who often rely on only a few battle moves. Due to sailing the seas for many years and battling dozens of different opponents, Rowan has a large range of counters for many different attacks. The attacks he can counter are uniform to all people, meaning that Rowan can counter an opponent he's never fought before if the opponent uses a similar attack as a previous opponent. Rowan will never lose his adaptations until he dies. The fruit also has another, less well-known use: Rowan can observe the actions of people and these will also be ingrained into him, allowing him to read into people's actions and even predict them in some cases. Knowing the core foundations of a person also allows Rowan to psychologically manipulate them by using their weaknesses against them. Weaknesses Aside from the standard, universal Devil Fruit weaknesses, one main weakness of this fruit is that it does not directly affect the user's strength. The user may be able to counter attacks, but they will only be able to do so to the best of their ability, and as such may not be able to counter the attack effectively. Also, the user can only counter attacks that have been used on them before, and can fall to a new attack that they are not strong enough to defend against normally. However, unless the user dies, they will still adapt to that attack, but if they are knocked unconscious they can be put in a scenario where it is impossible for them to use that adaptation (i.e. jail). The user is also particularly vulnerable against opponents that have a large repertoire of attacks, especially if they are not physically strong and/or the damage keeps getting racked up. Attacks Rowan does not have any attacks that deviate from the fruit itself, but he has developed a wide range of counterattacks that have come from his adaptations to attacks. Trivia *This was the first Yonko Devil Fruit to be revealed. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Universe of Kaido